


When He Sees Me

by DreamNotePrincess



Series: Ask-JoeyDrewStudios Series [27]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Gen, Songfic, Waitress - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 18:49:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16728870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamNotePrincess/pseuds/DreamNotePrincess
Summary: Allison gets a love letter from a secret admirer and sings about her thoughts and feelings.





	When He Sees Me

**Author's Note:**

> So I gotten into Waitress and I love two of the songs from it; Never Ever Getting Rid of Me and When He Sees Me. I chose the later as it would be a fun songfic to work on.

Allison and Susie walked out of the recording booth talking and giggling about their recording today. “That was a fun recording day!” Allison beamed. 

“It was! Though Wally and Bendy coming in with puns was a bit annoying.” Susie added.

Allison shrugged, “its doesn’t bother me that much.” She replied. The two were in the break room ready to talk and have a cup of coffee. As Susie was making the coffee, she spotted a letter pinned to the bulletin board. She removed it from the board and removed it. 

“Its for you.” Susie said handing the letter to Allison.

Allison sighed, “Again.” She replied. Allison sighed and took the letter and opened it. 

Allison, 

You did great singing with Susie today! Keep it up! Also want to go out on a date with me tomorrow night? 

-???

“Your secret admirer, again?” Susie asked.

Allison sighed, “yep. He’s asking me out on a date tomorrow night.” Since Allison started working here, someone has been sending her letters telling her a great job she’s been doing, how pretty she was, and now asking her on a date.

Susie came by and sat next to her co-worker giving her, her coffee. “Ooh. Going to say yes?” 

Allison smiled rolling her eyes. “I don’t know. I mean, I would accept, but who is it sending me these letters.” 

Allison and Susie then heard Wally yelling, “who wants to see me slide on a slippery floor!” Followed by Wally screaming and crashing into someone. 

“Wally!” Grant and Sammy yelled.

Susie and Allison looked at each other, “Nah!” they replied going back to drinking their coffee. 

Lacie sighed coming downstairs to the break room, “Hey girls.” Lacie announced coming in to get a cup of water. 

“Hey Lace!” Susie beamed. 

“What are you two girls talkin’ about?” Lacie asked.

Allison showed Lacie the recent note she got, and the later read through it. 

“Oh no is she going to sing?” Lacie asked. Susie opened her mouth, but before she can answer Allison started to sing. 

“I stick with real things, usually facts and figures. When information is in its place I minimize the guessing game! Guess what?” Allison sang with a smile. 

“What?” Susie and Lacie asked, though Lacie wasn’t as interested. 

Allison sighed, “I don’t like guessing games, or when I feel things. Before I know the feelings. How am I supposed to operate if I’m just tossed around by fate?” She stopped as she raised her hands up, “Like an unexpected date!”

Allison sang the next part using her hands as if it were her and her date talking. “With a stranger who might talk to fast. Or ask me questions about myself before I decided that.” She got up and went to the counter where the snacks were; “He can ask me questions about myself, he might sit too close, or call the waiter by his first name,” she then grabbed a cookie, “or eat Oreos. But eat the cookie before the cream, but what scares me the most, what scares me the most.”

Lacie rolled her eyes counting down from three knowing the chores will be starting soon. 

“Is what if when he sees me, what if he doesn’t like it? What if he runs the other way, and I can’t hide from it? What happens then? If when he knows me, what if he’s disappointed, what if I give myself away to only give it back?” Allison sang. “I could live with that.” Allison gave a small smile, “So, I’m just fine inside my shell-shaped mind this way I’ll get the best view. So when he sees me I want him too.” Allison held the note and stopped. 

When the music ended, Lacie broke the silence. “Why is it when a problem happens, everyone in this studio breaks into song and dance?” 

Susie shrugged, “listen Al. You’ll be fine. Sure this is a secret admirer, but all the guys here are sweet, kind hearted, and are gentlemen’s.” 

Lacie cleared her throats knowing not all men in this studio are what she described.   
“Well not all guys at the studio are like that.” Allison sighed covering her face. “But don’t take it for granted, I’m sure who ever is asking you out is a nice guy. I have a gut feeling about it.” 

Allison removed her hands from her face and looked at Susie, “you sure everything will be fine.”

“Sugar, I’ve been working in this studio for 2 years now, I’ve known many of the workers here since day 1.” Susie explained. 

Lacie continued, “And if any guy decides to screw you up,” Lacie punched her hand in her first, “they better live near a hospital!”

Allison chuckled, “thanks girls.” She got up, “I got to reply back, get ready, and-“ Allison listed as she ran out of the break room. Susie and Lacie chuckled as they saw the voice actress leave the room in glee.


End file.
